


Halloween Party

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Party, Halloween Costumes, Horny, I love Renfri, M/M, Renfri, geraskier halloween, halloween party, let me save you from your bad date, this Renfri probably owes things to SummerFrost's Bartending AU, ziggy stardust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Geralt saves Jaskier from his bad date at a costume party. It’s horny.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricRituals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/gifts).



> Prompt fill for ElectricRituals: I’m going to save you from the terrible date you’re having - geraskier

Geralt let his gaze wander across the crowded costume party. He wasn’t sure why he’d let himself be dragged here. Well. Maybe he knew. Renfri had turned her big brown eyes up at him, pleaded, and then threatened him if he refused to join her. When they arrived she’d grabbed two beer cans from a cooler, handed him one and shot-gunned her own, clapped him on the shoulder wishing him luck then headed off to find their dark-haired, violet-eyed host. Geralt briefly considered turning around and leaving, but decided to stick around a bit first, make sure Renfri was fine. Not that she needed any help taking care of herself, but if she was shot down, he didn’t want her to be on her own.

He scanned the crowd, checking to see if he could spot a familiar face. His search stopped when he caught sight of familiar blue eyes. They belonged to a Ziggy Stardust with a big blue,pink and purple lightening bolt across his face, wearing a shiny silver… leotard? Unitard? Geralt wasn’t sure of the difference. It was very tight, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, with short sleeves, shorts and a deep v-neck that showed off curly brown chest hair. Hanging off his arm was a pouting sexy nurse.

Geralt realized he’d been slowly moving forward thought the crowd, and as he got closer he could hear the nurse whining.

“Juli-annnn. What _is_ this costume? You should have been a hot doctor! To go with my costume. Or… or Captain America or something! I don’t even know who you’re supposed to be. I told you to wear a _hot_ costume. This isn’t hot.” She said petulantly. Ziggy furrowed his brow. Geralt scowled. Who didn’t know Ziggy Stardust? And how dare she say this look wasn’t hot?! Geralt certainly felt warm…

“Look, Monique,” Ziggy started, pointing a finger at the nurse’s chest.

“This _isn’t_ what I had in mind when I invited you, Julian.” She interrupted him.

Geralt felt heat rising up his chest. Without thinking things through, he made his way past the last few people in between them and dropped an arm over Ziggy’s shoulders.

“Jaskier” he said gruffly. The silver-clad man jumped slightly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“…Geralt? What are you…”

“Who’s this?” Geralt demanded, looking at the nurse.

“Uh, Geralt, this is Monique. Our parents go way back. Monique, this is Geralt, we go to uni together.”

Monique gave Geralt an appraising look up and down, then stared at his arm around Jaskier’s shoulders and scrunched her face. Before she could say anything, Geralt looked at Jaskier.

“I’ve been looking all over for you, babe,” he said, squeezing Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier turned his head to face Geralt as Monique stumbled a step back, confusion marring her face.

“What are you doing?” Jaskier whispered quickly to Geralt.

“Saving you from your terrible date?” He whispered back. Jaskier’s eyes lit up.

“And now you’ve found me!” He declared loudly, turning fully towards Geralt and putting his arms around the slightly taller man’s neck.

“Mmm” Geralt agreed, dropping his arm from Jaskier’s shoulder to grip his hips. He glanced down to Jaskier’s lips, then back to his eyes. Jaskier grinned and leaned forward.

“Julian, what is…” Monique started, then trailed off as she watched Geralt pull Jaskier forward, dipping his head to kiss him. Monique made an indistinct noise of surprise or offence. Jaskier reached a hand up into Geralt’s hair and deepened the kiss, and the fingers on his hips squeezed. Monique stared with wide eyes a moment longer before storming off towards the kitchen. Geralt pulled back a bit to breathe.

“Sorry, I hope I read that right, I hope that was ok…” Geralt said.

“Oh, _more_ than ok.” Jaskier grinned up at him. “This night just got immensely better.”

“ _Did_ it?” Geralt asked with a smirk.

“Oh yes,” Jaskier purred. He leaned back a bit to look Geralt up and down. “Your costume…?” Geralt appeared to be in his usual uniform of black jeans and black t-shirt.

“Ah. Uhm. Well, I was Renfri’s bitch. But she took off along with the handcuffs.”

Jaskier choked out a startled laugh.

“Oh!” He cleared his throat. “Really? That’s a shame. We could have used the handcuffs,” he said, his eyes sparkling. Geralt blushed a deep red.

“Hmm. Maybe next time” Geralt rumbled.

“Oh! Oh, I’ll hold you to that” Jaskier replied, leaning in for another kiss. As their lips met, Geralt slid his hands down over the thin, slippery silver fabric to grab Jaskier’s ass. He’d have to remember to thank Renfri for dragging him to this party, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
